


It’s You

by zinny



Series: Avenger(s)/Reader [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate AU where instead of your soulmates first words to you are written on your skin, it’s their last words. Meaning, you don’t know who your soulmate is until you lose them.





	It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, shared between my [Tumblr](https://delicatetony.tumblr.com/) and here. For some reason, I decided today was a good day for angst.

Everything was hot. The air, the ground, your skin, and your fear. 

You were in hiding with the rest of the civilians as the Avengers and a bunch of other people came together to stop some manic Titan from taking over the planet. It sounded like something right out of a sci-film and as cool as you found it, it was also terrifying. The bunker you were in was in the middle of Manhattan, under a tower owned by an industrialist who offered to create this safe space for whoever needed it. The government arranged for you to go there, along with some of your neighbors and friends. 

The bunkers lacked windows, which was fine. It’s better to remain ignorant of what was happening outside, at least for the children who are too young to understand. Although the sounds of explosions and the vibrations running through the walls didn’t quite help. 

A particular loud detonation was heard, it appeared to be much closer than the ones before as it caused a few people to fall. It resembled a strong earthquake, you found yourself looking over to the right where a particularly large family with children were huddled together. Your heart broke at the sight of the small children in tears, fear clear in their faces. 

The shelter was large enough to hold at least one hundred civilians, although they managed to stick twice the amount in the compartment. The walls were damp and the people were restless. You sighed, looking down at your shoes. Your parents lived on the other side of the city, meaning they were asked to go to another bunker far from yours. Not knowing if they were okay felt like an excessive amount of weight being pressed on your chest, making it difficult to breathe. 

As you were about to stretch your legs, one loud explosion was heard in front of you. Dust covered the air, the sound of children screaming and a ringing was discerned. You attempted to open your eyes but the haze of smoke covered your line of sight and burned your eyes. The sound of ear-piercing shouts prompted you to force yourself to open your eyes. 

The magnitude of the previous explosion was filled with vigor enough that the ceiling of the bunker was completely demolished. Your body ached as you noticed that the intensity of the eruption pushed all of the civilians, you included, against the walls. 

Looking up at the sky, you see rays of blue lights aiming at something — someone nearby. A sense of alarm washed over you like a tidal wave of terror. The rays were getting closer, your heart was beating rapidly against your chest as the colors illuminated the broken walls. 

A sob is heard from your left. You turn to see one of the children from the large family, thrown against the wall, blood pouring from their head. You scan the bunker, many of the other civilians were either hiding, unconscious, or worse. Your heart ached as you spot the child’s family members on the floor, they weren’t moving. 

Without a second thought, you force yourself to stand and run over to the child. It was a little boy with dusty brown hair and vivid green eyes, you delicately grab him and press him close to your chest in an attempt to keep him warm. The blood still dripped from their head, you place your hand over it gently, cringing as your hand was now covered in blood but you didn't dare move it. 

The boy’s breaths became shallow and his eyes were slowing closing. 

“Hey, no.” You plead, wincing at the sounds of the explosions in the background. “Please stay awake.” 

Screams were heard and the sound of collapsing buildings penetrated your eardrums. You swallow the lump forming in your throat and looked down at the boy. 

“Everything is going to be okay.” You promise. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

The boy blinked twice before he pressed himself closer to your body. You could feel the tremors running through his small frame. 

Before anything else could be said, one of the rays hit the left wall of the bunker. You quickly push yourself against the wall, using your body to cover the boy. You watch in horror as the wall was destroyed, large parts fell and crushed a few of the other civilians. Not wanting the child to see it, you press the hand that wasn’t on his head, over his eyes. 

From your peripheral vision, you see a blue and red figure — Spider-Man, swing by. They were fighting whoever was shooting rays at the buildings. You look over your shoulder to see them being gripped like a rag doll before being thrown right in your direction. Acting quickly, you move right in time to avoid Spider-Man being tossed at you and the child. 

He slammed right into the wall, inches away from you. He groans loudly, his hand reaching over to rub the back of his head. Spider-Man noticed you looking at him. Before either of you could say anything, he jumped up and put himself in front of you like a human shield. 

“Stay down!” He exclaims. 

Your heart feels like it’s being ripped into pieces as you watch him cover you and the child from the upcoming ray. 

“I-It’s you.” You manage to say. 

He turns to you, the eyes on his suit wide, mimicking a stunned expression. Neither of you could believe it, you felt your left forearm burn at the realization of your soulmates identity. The words: “stay down” etched forever into your skin never made sense, until now. And just like that, right when you figure out who is the one person that was destined to be your one and only, just as you have them; you are forced to watch as their body goes limp after the ray hits them right on their back. A scream erupts from your throat as he hits the floor like a lifeless doll. 

You’re shaking, the child pressed against your chest is now clutching you like a lifeline. With a heavy heart, you crawl over to Spider-Man, never letting go of the boy. You reach over, your fingers tremble as you start to pull the mask off. You freeze at the realization of the person before you.

It’s Peter Parker. The same Peter Parker who went to school with you. You two weren’t friends but you both had mutual acquaintances. His eyes were always bright and vivid those days, the opposite of the lifeless ones staring back at you now. Tears roll down your face as you place your free hand on his cold cheek. 

Your gaze flickers from his face to his suit. There was a rip on his left forearm, black ink peeking through. With a ragged breath in, you reach over and pull on the fabric. The words: “it’s you” were engraved on him. 

The authenticity is established, Peter Parker is — was — your soulmate and he’s gone now.


End file.
